<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Forever Home In My Forever Heart by CarnivalMirai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814609">A Forever Home In My Forever Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai'>CarnivalMirai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam has a Vagina, Adopted Children, Adoptive Parent Nigel, Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Adam Raki, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jealous Adam Raki, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orphan Adam Raki, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Adam Raki, Probably ooc, Pseudo-Incest, Rejection, Riding, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, That’s how I roll, Top Nigel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel comes by multiple times a week. Apparently, he’s a huge donor to the orphanage. Still, Adam doesn’t pay him much attention to him. They talk when Nigel visits, Adam tells him about the stars, but for the most part, Adam focuses on studying. Nigel spends quite a lot of time with him, but Adam doesn’t let himself get attached. After almost having been adopted so many times before, he's learnt to expect disappointment. And he expects it to continue like that. </p><p>Until one day, Nigel asks if he’s interested in having a forever home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Forever Home In My Forever Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I turned my <a href="https://twitter.com/carnivalmirai/status/1363720446890360833?s=21">thread fic</a> into an actual fic!!</p><p>Not beta read, you know how it goes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adam has been in an orphanage for the last sixteen years, going on seventeen years. Pretty much since birth. He’s hard working and has dreams of going to college and getting a degree, getting a job, and living his life. By this point, he's accepted that no one is going to adopt him. No one comes to an orphanage to adopt a sixteen year old. At least... Adam doesn’t think so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then a man, Nigel, starts coming to the orphanage. At first, Adam pays him no mind. Nigel isn’t here to adopt someone of his age anyway. Still, Nigel is kind to him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like he is to the other children. He pays attention to Adam and talks to him, brings him gifts like he does the others.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nigel comes by multiple times a week. Apparently, he’s a huge donor to the orphanage. Still, Adam doesn’t pay him much attention to him. They talk when Nigel visits, Adam tells him about the stars, but for the most part, Adam focuses on studying. Nigel spends quite a lot of time with him, but Adam doesn’t let himself get attached. After almost having been adopted so many times before, he's learnt to expect disappointment. And he expects it to continue like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until one day, Nigel asks if he’s interested in having a forever home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Adam can’t say no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigel knows that it won’t be long before Adam will be an adult, and he’ll be out on his own again, and he wants to give him a taste of having a family, at least. Even if it’s just the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam is undeniably cute. He gets attached quickly as soon as he moves in. They get along well, but Nigel begins to notice that Adam slowly becomes more reserved and on edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby? Are you alright?” Nigel asks one morning when Adam comes down the stairs, uncharacteristically quiet. Adam smiles stiffly and nods, sniffling. His eyes are puffy and a little red, but still, he nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He assures. “Good morning, Nigel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That evening, Nigel is awake late doing some work. He can hear noises coming from Adam’s room— as if he’s having a nightmare or he’s crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nigel opens the door. “Baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam is curled under the blanket in a ball, a soft whimper tumbling from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nigel...” he whispers softly, lifting his head from the covers as Nigel comes in and perches on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Nigel asks, sitting on the bed beside him. Adam immediately turns over, curling his arms around Nigel’s waist, clutching as hard as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t… don’t leave me.” Adam croaks, and god, it breaks Nigel’s heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I leave you, darling?” Nigel asks, running his hand through soft curls. Adam sniffles as he buries his face in Nigel’s side. He tries to speak, but no words come out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Nigel realises that Adam has been abandoned multiple times before. Once from his birth parents, and likely more than once by people who had adopted him and returned him like he was a faulty item. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nigel sighs sadly and shuffles down the bed, scooping his boy into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby...” he murmurs. “I promised you a forever home, didn’t I?” He coos softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did the others.” Choked Adam, and Nigel’s heart breaks again. So many people have disappointed Adam, all he wants is to give this boy the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re worth more than what they gave you.” Nigel reassures, carding his hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to know why no one wanted me.” Adam sobs. “What did I ever do to them?” Nigel scoops the boy into his arms and cuddles him close, hushing softly as he cries into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They just didn’t deserve you, baby.” Nigel sighs. “If they hadn’t given you back, you wouldn’t have found your way to me.” Nigel lifts Adam’s face and tucks a curl behind his ear. “Isn’t that right?” With a sniffle, Adam nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to abandon me too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said baby, I promised you a loving and fulfilling home.” Adam cracks a tiny smile that makes Nigel’s heart swell. “Close your eyes. I’ll be here when you wake up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From then on, Adam clings to Nigel like he’s afraid to let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Adam asks one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I umm... I have a date, baby.” Nigel says. “I thought I mentioned this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t.” Adam frowns. “I don’t want you to go.” Adam’s brow creases, his eyes big and pleading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But baby—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Mumbles Adam. “Please... don’t leave me...” and Nigel finds himself unable to deny his sweet boy. So he smiles and kicks off his shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we spend the evening together, then?” Asks Nigel sweetly. “You can be my date instead.” Adam lights up and nods. His smile is infectious, and Nigel sits down on the couch, inviting Adam to sit beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam curls up beside him, his head on Nigel’s lap as he turns to bury his face in Nigel’s stomach, hand gripping his shirt. Nigel’s hand gently cards through Adam’s hair, sweetly smiling at his boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You smell nice.” Adam mumbles, much to Nigel’s amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do?” Adam nods. “Must be the cologne.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should wear it more often.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tellin’ me I stink?” Nigel chuckles teasingly. Adam lets out a mumble</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and then a pleased noise at the feel of Nigel’s hand in his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nigel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Asks Nigel. Adam is silent for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Nigel.” Nigel glows inside. It’s the first time Adam has said that to him in the three months since he was adopted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, baby.” Those words make Adam’s fingers dig harder into Nigel as he holds him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nigel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to have a date.” Nigel smiles, amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you for myself.” Adam timidly says. Nigel isn’t surprised. Adam has spent so long abandoned and unwanted and finally, someone wants him. It’s no wonder Adam has grown so clingy and possessive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll still have me?” Adam lets out a displeased grunt. “You want all of me?” Adam nods. “Then you can have all of me, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really.” Adam lifts his head and smiles tenderly. “Come up here.” Adam sits up and Nigel tugs him into his lap, curling his arms around his waist and bringing his forehead to Adam’s. “I promised you a loving, fulfilling home, didn’t I?” Adam nods. “So if want me to have only you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>then I’ll have only you.” Adam smiles, reassured as he nods. Leaning in, Adam kisses Nigel’s lips, soft and chaste, his cheeks tinted pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Nigel.” He says again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay like that, cuddles together until Adam falls asleep against his chest. Nigel’s hand runs up and down his back, kissing his hair as Adam sleeps peacefully. It feels like Adam hasn’t managed to get a proper night of rest in so long, if the way he nuzzled into Nigel’s neck and squeezes him in his arms is any indication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nigel refuses to wake him. So gently, he lays down across the couch, holding Adam against his chest as one hand reaches for the blanket to cover them with. He’s so peaceful when he sleeps. Nigel wonders when the last time Adam truly felt peaceful and at ease was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nigel turns on his side, cupping Adam’s face. The boy is just so sweet, and it’s heartbreaking to know so many people have let him down. Nigel hopes he won’t become one of those people. With a soft sigh, he closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam wakes up the next morning nestled against Nigel’s chest. He’s warm, the cologne wearing off and his natural earthy, musky scent coming through. He’s still asleep, so Adam takes the opportunity to just… stare at this man who has saved his life. Who has promised him a loving family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hesitant hand snakes up Nigel’s shirt, and Adam can’t help but blush as he feels the crevices of his toned, muscular back. His fingertips trace the dips of his muscle, the bumps of his spine, and even the dimples at the small of his back. His face warms through as he shuffles closer, pressing up against Nigel’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmh… handsy this morning, aren’t you?” Purrs Nigel teasingly, his voice husky and low with sleep as he chuckles softly. His boy is curious, Nigel can’t blame him. Perhaps it’s a little inappropriate, but how is he supposed to say no? Adam blushes even harder at the way he's been caught, immediately pulling his hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry…” He squeaks, heart pounding in his chest. Nigel ignores his apology and gives Adam his good morning kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a couple of minutes before you need to get ready for school.” Nigel says, holding onto his boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a test today. On quantum mechanics.” Adam says. He’d started school just after Nigel had adopted him, after he expressed his dreams of having a degree to Nigel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with your test.” Nigel says. “You’re a hard worker. I know you can do it.” Adam hums against his chest. “What do you want for breakfast?” Asks Nigel. “I can make it while you’re getting ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want pancakes.” Adam says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pancakes it is then.” Nigel smiles. “Go on, up you get.” He says, gently patting Adam’s back. “Go get ready while I make you something to eat.” Adam nods and sits up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss?” Nigel chuckles and leans in to press a quick kiss to Adam’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There. Go on, off you go.” With a bright smile, Adam gets off the sofa and heads upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nigel picks Adam up from school later that day, Adam, as per usual, is delighted to see Nigel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That fear that one day, Adam will be standing outside school waiting and waiting, only to be abandoned again, is slowly beginning to dissipate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nigel!” He grins, rushing over to where Nigel is waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good day, baby?” Adam nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better now that you’re here.” Smiles Adam as he gets into the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going out tonight.” Nigel says, and he spots the way Adam is about to protest. “With co-workers.” Nigel says, cutting him off. “I got a promotion.” He smiles. Adam’s eyes light up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did?” He asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure did. More money to give you whatever you want.” He chuckles, starting the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are you going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About eight, so I’ll leave you some money to order in.” Adam nods, trying not to get jealous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When will you be home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully by midnight, maybe a little later. Will you be alright?” Adam’s lips purse, his brows knitting together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Please be home by midnight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright baby.” Nigel chuckles. “I’ll try my best.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Adam says firmly. “Please be home by midnight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Adam feels small, having to plead for Nigel to be home when he says he will be. After all, Nigel could just leave and never come back for him. Adam doesn’t know. Nigel sighs and smiles, reaching his free hand over to grasp Adam’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, baby. I’ll be home by midnight.” Adam smiles, pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigel spends the rest of the day with Adam before he’s set to go out. Adam sits in Nigel’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck as they watch television. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re very clingy today.” Muses Nigel. “Something on your mind?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Adam says. “But you won’t be home later. So I’d like to have as much of your attention as I can now.” Nigel chuckles at Adam’s honesty, curling an arm around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam is incredibly independent, Nigel has learnt. Even when Adam first moved in, he was able to cook, he cleaned and did his own laundry. Nigel supposes they were the consequences of growing up alone. At first, Nigel was worried that Adam’s autism might make it a little more difficult for him to settle in, and it did— but only a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unfamiliar surroundings kept Adam awake at night. The unusual smells and sounds rang in Adam’s head, and Nigel spent many nights awake with him, keeping him grounded. After all, they had bonded while Adam was still an orphan. He had become a constant for the boy. Now, a couple of months later, he’s settled, and still just as attached. Not that Nigel minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While I’m out…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do the laundry and clean the kitchen.” Adam fills in. “And I’ll vacuum the front room.” Nigel smiles proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Nigel kisses his head. “Thank you, baby.” Adam preens at the praise, biting his lip as he stiffens, then relaxes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They manage to fit in three episodes of a space docu-series before Nigel has to get ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get dressed now. Will you be alright?” Adam nods, moving off Nigel’s lap to let him go. Adam takes Nigel’s seat as Nigel stands up and cards his hand through Adam’s curls before leaving the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam turns on the next episode while he waits for Nigel to come back down, no doubt with another spritz of cologne on his shirt collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nigel returns, his hair is tamed and swept back, and he’s wearing a nice black shirt with the top few buttons undone. His chest hair peeks out a little, and Adam can smell his cologne as soon as he steps into the room. Tight, black jeans frame his muscular legs and Adam swallows thickly as heat rises from his chest to his face. God, Nigel is really handsome… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading out now. As promised, I’ll be home by midnight.” Nigel smiles, picking up his keys as he presses a kiss to Adam’s temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drive safely.” Smiles Adam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, baby. Don’t forget to order food. Try and eat something that isn’t mac and cheese.” He teases as Adam’s nose crinkles. “I’ll be back later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam spends the evening finishing his work and studying. He cleans the kitchen and does the laundry as he promised, and treats himself to a takeaway, courtesy of Nigel’s wallet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He orders a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fancy </span>
  </em>
  <span>macaroni and cheese. Or— </span>
  <em>
    <span>macaroni au gratin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as the menu reads. He orders it with garlic bread. Nigel has been encouraging him to expand his palate recently. Normally he struggles with it - the texture of certain foods makes them unbearable, or sometimes the smell makes him dizzy. But he’s slowly learning his limits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The macaroni was decent, as was the garlic bread. Though perhaps not as good as Nigel makes it. The cheese flavour was a little too strong and the texture of the bacon bits threw him off a bit. But at least it tasted good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But by the time he’s done all of that, it’s only just past ten p.m, and that means there’s still two hours before Nigel is due to come home. Adam has ticked off everything to do on his schedule for the day, and normally, at this time, he’ll watch a movie with Nigel before bed. However tonight, he has to watch alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? How is it having a kid?” Darko asks as he downs another cocktail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s sweet.” Nigel smiles. “Intelligent and independent… but also clingy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clingy? He’s almost seventeen.” Nigel frowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s never had a family before, Darko. So if he wants to be clingy, I’ll let him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I honestly never took you as the type to have kids.” Comments Darko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Me neither. But I’ve been donating to the orphanage for years and had never actually interacted with any of the children there. So I went in. And seeing him, having lost all hope that anyone would want him…” Nigel’s heart still aches at the thought of leaving Adam at the orphanage. “He’s been there since he was a baby. Everyone deserves a chance at a loving family.” Darko smiles at a rare sentimental Nigel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also never took you for one to have emotions.” Chuckles Darko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, he’s softened me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell.” Muses Darko, ordering another cocktail. “You’ve even cut down on the alcohol.” He points out upon realising that Nigel hasn’t had more than a cider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promised him I’d drive safely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when are you gonna introduce us?” Darko asks, cocking a brow. “I’m still looking for a suitor.” Nigel’s glare is </span>
  <em>
    <span>venomous, </span>
  </em>
  <span>partly with jealousy and partly with possessiveness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never, if your intention is to court him.” Snarls Nigel as Darko laughs teasingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Protective papa bear already.” He muses. Nigel shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re all each other have.” He says. “I have to protect him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like that date the other night didn’t work out.” Observes Darko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn't go.” Nigel says nonchalantly, much to the surprise of Darko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why? I thought you’d wanted to date her.” Darko sips his drink again, picking at the fries on his plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam didn’t want me to go. So I didn’t. I have a priority now, and it isn’t dating.” Darko is most definitely surprised, but also impressed. Nigel was never one to turn down a date with a pretty lady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now he’s giving you orders?” Jesters Darko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. No. Sort of.” Nigel ponders an answer. “I respect his wishes. If I were to date someone, Adam has to approve too. Whoever I date would be a part of his life too.” Nigel explains. “I promised to give him a happy home, and if that means it’s just the two of us, then that’s how it’ll be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he what you imagined having a kid would be like?” Asks Darko as he orders yet another drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's full of surprises.” Nigel fondly says. “He’s attentive, yet craves attention too. He’s independent, yet depends on me for whatever he can. He’s sweet, yet demanding whenever he wants to be.” Nigel explains. “It’s as if being in the orphanage has taught him to grow up, but having a family has taught him that it’s also okay to need someone else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Nigel’s phone chimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From: Adam </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where are you? You promised midnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit.” Nigel scurries to stand, picking up his things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promised Adam I’d be home by midnight.” Nigel explains, quickly typing out a text. However, partway through his text, his phone battery dies. “Fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, chill. It’s only midnight now. You'll only be about twenty minutes late.” Darko says as he downs the rest of his drink and stands up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twenty minutes too late.” Nigel says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is he so pressed about you being late?” Darko asks as Nigel heads to the bar area to pay the bill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s worried I’ll leave and I won’t come back. Now my phone is dead and I can’t reply, so I’m gonna run.” As quick as he can, Nigel pays his bill and legs it back to his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s knee bounces nervously. He continuously checks his phone, eagerly waiting for a response to his text. He bites his lip, willing himself not to panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: Nigel </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigel? Are you coming home? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam clutches his phone as he bites his lip, eyes focused on the ticking clock on the wall. Ten minutes pass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: Nigel </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This isn’t funny… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: Nigel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where are you? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam feels the tears prick his eyes. It’s approaching quarter past midnight and Adam still hasn’t heard from Nigel. He’s late home with no word. And it brings him back to all those times when he’d pack his bags, excited to be adopted, only for the adoption to fall through. Or those times where a week into his new home, he’d be packing his things again to return to the orphanage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears streak his face as he picks up his phone again, heart pounding anxiously as he waits for a text back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it doesn’t come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: Nigel </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you don’t want me anymore, just say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, twenty five minutes have passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam put his phone down and curled up on the sofa, pulling the blanket over himself. He can't stop the tears from falling. It just feels like Nigel is ghosting him. It’s been half an hour and Nigel hasn’t responded to a single text, or phoned, and there’s no sign of him anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam wonders if it’s a sign that maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn't mean as long to Nigel as it does to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigel is stuck in traffic. This is literally the worst timing. His phone is plugged into his car but still, it doesn’t have enough battery to turn on. His hand taps nervously on the steering wheel as he glances again and again at the clock in the car, cringing every time another minute passes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally arrives home, it’s almost one o’clock in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam? Baby?” The house is dark and almost silent— but he can hear soft, hitched sobs coming from the front room. Nigel goes into the front room and turns on the small light to see a lump on the couch, covered by a blanket. “Baby?” Adam clutches the blankets and cries as Nigel comes over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He occupies the free space behind Adam and pulls back the blanket, curling his arms around Adam’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m home late.” Nigel mumbles softly. “My phone died and I got stuck in traffic.” Adam sniffles as Nigel kisses his jaw and neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said midnight. You lied to me.” Croaks Adam. “I thought you weren’t coming back.” Adam sniffles as Nigel peppers his hair in kisses. “I texted and texted and you never replied.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, baby.” Nigel sighs softly. “I rushed home as quickly as I could after my phone died.” Explains Nigel as he kisses Adam’s ear. “If it makes you feel better, I was late because I spent all evening gushing about you to Darko.” He chuckles sweetly, hoping to make the boy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you still want me?” Adam asks shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than anything.” With another soft sniffle, Adam turns in Nigel’s arms and snuggles up to his chest, burying his face in his neck. “I’m sorry, baby.” Nigel sighs again, carding his hand through Adam’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Mumbles Adam as Nigel holds him tight. “Can I have a kiss?” With a sweet laugh, Nigel lifts Adam’s face and presses a kiss to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want another.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Demanding.” Whispers Nigel before kissing him again. Adam’s face is bright red as his hands run up and down Nigel’s back, under the fabric of his shirt. His thighs press together as he feels a tingle rush through his spine at the way Nigel kisses his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nigel…” Adam whispers against his lips as Nigel’s hand runs over his hips, holding him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby?” Adam’s gaze drops as the blush on his face reaches his ears. The dynamic between them is ever changing. The touches they share grow more and more intimate, more meaningful, and that only makes Adam want to cling more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slots a knee between Nigel’s thighs as he shuffles closer, until their chests press together. Nigel’s thigh presses between his legs, causing Adam to let out a soft noise. His heart races in his chest as he grows wet between his thighs, his hips subconsciously grinding down on Nigel's thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I— I umm…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me, baby.” Reassures Nigel. Instead, Adam shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never mind.” He mumbles, too embarrassed to say what he wants. They stay as they are for a few moments longer, Adam content to rest against Nigel’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go up to bed?” Nigel asks, but as he tries to sit up, Adam lets out a noise of protest and refuses to release him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a minute.” Mumbles Adam. “Let me stay like this.” Nigel chuckles endearingly at the sweet boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s compromise.” Nigel says. “We’ll go up to bed now, and I’ll let you sleep with me.” Adam lights up at the offer and smiles. “Come on up then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam crawls under the sheets, eyes fixated on Nigel’s back as he watches him change out of his shirt and jeans. His eyes are trained on his broad shoulders and thick arms, trailing down to the dips and crevices of his back muscle. God, he’s ridiculously gorgeous… Adam buries half of his face in the sheets to hide his blush as he watches Nigel pull up a pair of sweatpants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns back around just in time to see Adam gazing. He makes no comment on it, but he leans down to kiss Adam’s forehead before climbing into the other side of the bed. Immediately, Adam rolls over to curl his arms around Nigel’s bare body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart won’t stop galloping. Nigel’s chest is so warm against his, the fingertips of one hand gently caressing the soft fuzz on his pectoral muscles. He tucks his head under Nigel’s chin, a hand instantly coming to cradle his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Nigel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun pierces through the curtains early the next morning. Nigel wakes up to Adam, still clinging to him like an octopus. Only now, he realises something else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nigel…” Adam’s face is buried in his chest, little hitched noises pulling from his throat as his hips grind down on Nigel’s thigh. “Ahh… N-Nigel…” he slurs, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>how Nigel’s throat closes up and his sweatpants tighten. He bites his lip, unsure of what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can only watch his sweet boy, seemingly so lost in pleasure as he dampens the front of Nigel’s sweatpants, letting out soft, sweet noises. Nigel shouldn’t enable this. He promised Adam a loving home. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This is inappropriate. Maybe Nigel has let Adam get away with a certain level of intimacy for too long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But having said that, Nigel can’t help but enjoy that level of intimacy that they share. He enjoys holding Adam and feeling his boy against his chest, holding his weight against his body. His boy is endlessly precious. Nigel wants to give him everything he wants and more. And if Adam wants Nigel… then he can have him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, baby,” he purrs softly, “good boy… nice and slow for me.” A hand grips Adam’s hip, guiding them as he grinds down on his thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nigel… m-more… ahh…” Adam lets out another mewl, nuzzling against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… take what you want… it’s okay, I’m here…” Nigel cooes as he runs his hand up and down Adam’s back, cupping his ass. “Gorgeous, baby…” Adam positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>whimpers </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nigel… Nigel… Nigel…!” Adam is awoken by his orgasm, his hips rocking as he grips Nigel’s back and comes all over his thigh, soaking through his sleepwear and all over Nigel’s sweatpants. His whole body shakes as he pants, his head spinning as he faintly hears Nigel’s soft voice, praising and cooing in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s my boy.” Croons Nigel when Adam looks up at him, face flushed with humiliation and eyes wet with tears. “Have you come back to me, baby?” Adam shrinks back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry…! I didn’t mean t-to… to…” he lets out a soft whimper of embarrassment as Nigel holds him close, humiliation burning through his body as tears slip down his face. His erection strains in his sweats, but he ignores it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a perfectly natural reaction, baby.” He reassures, petting Adam’s hair. “Don’t be scared.” He says, caressing Adam’s thigh. “Did it feel good?” Timidly, Adam nods, to which Nigel smiles. “My gorgeous boy.” He sighs, kissing his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you were dreaming of.” Adam lets out a soft squeak and tries to bury his face in Nigel’s chest again, but Nigel hooks two fingers under his chin, forcing Adam to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you…” Adam timidly tells him. “You were p-praising me and… umm…” Adam swallows thickly, biting his lip. Nigel’s thigh presses against him a little firmer, encouraging him to keep talking. “You were touching me… I liked it…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell.” Teases Nigel. His cock throbs painfully - his boy is just so cute. Endearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re aroused.” Adam notices belatedly as Nigel lets out a nervous laugh and Adam feels his cunt twitch with arousal at the strained noises Nigel makes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re bold.” He huffs breathily as Adam squeezes. This is inappropriate. He has to stop Adam right now - they’ve crossed a boundary that father and son should never cross, adopted or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, baby—“ Nigel gasps. “Hey—“ Adam’s curious hand dips below the waistband of Nigel’s sweatpants and his boxers to grip the warm flesh. He feels a gush of slick add to the wetness between his thighs as he feels Nigel’s cock twitch in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Nigel grasps his hand by the wrist. “Stop. No.” Nigel says firmly. Adam lets out a soft noise, embarrassed at the fact that Nigel wants him to stop. He loosens his grip and looks away. Nigel sucks in a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is inappropriate, Adam.” He says quietly, but firmly as he releases Adam from his hold. Adam’s heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>breaks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nigel never uses his name. He’s always been ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. Humiliation burns through his chest as his shaky hands withdraw and he pulls away from Nigel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to hold back his tears, biting his tongue at the feeling of rejection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Chokes Adam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m your father.” Sighs Nigel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you… why did you talk to me like that when…?” He asks, biting his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t asleep?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was at first.” Adam admits timidly. “And then I wasn’t. And I enjoyed it and— and so did you.” Tears slip down Adam’s face as his nose goes red and his lip quivers. “We’ve never seen each other as father and son, Nigel.” He murmurs. “Or at least, we never had boundaries in that way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it’s time we did.” Nigel says with finality. “Go and shower and get ready for school.” Adam wants to argue back, but he doesn’t. Arguing back might be the straw that makes Nigel send him back. Adam doesn’t want that. That would break his heart even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Silently and obediently, Adam slides out of bed and leaves. Nigel watches, his sweatpants damp and his erection flagging. He feels bad, sending Adam away like that, making his baby feel the way he did. But he shouldn’t have enabled Adam’s dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car ride to school is silent. Adam doesn’t even look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with your maths test today - I know you can do it.” Nigel says as he stops the car. The praise makes Adam bite his tongue and clench his jaw, but he doesn’t show it. Adam picks up his bag and opens the door. “Adam.” Adam turns to look at him. “Have a good day.” Nigel smiles, but he barely gets a crooked smile in return. Adam hums and gets out of the car, no words spoken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam’s day goes terribly. His morning aside, it starts raining part way through the day, which dampens his mood even more. And then because of the rain and his awful morning, he can barely focus on his maths test and almost doesn’t even finish it in time. And then his water bottle leaks all over his bag and then, in his last class, he drops his pen on the floor and that is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last straw. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just the cherry on top of his awful day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam cries as he watches his pen roll on the floor, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>he feels humiliated about the fact that he’s crying in class. He immediately gets up and rushes to the bathroom, locking himself in a cubicle. He sits on the toilet and cries to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s ruined the relationship he had with Nigel before. The sweet intimacy they shared, their movie nights and nap times and couch cuddles. Now it just feels like Adam has ruined it. Even if he hasn’t, it’ll feel that way. It’s a heartbreak that feels as bad as he felt when he was abandoned so many times over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam has never had anything good in his life, and he’d accepted that nothing good would ever come his way. And then Nigel came along and challenged all of that. He took him in and cared for him, gave him a loving home and a family— even if their family consisted only of two. He doesn’t think they’ll be the same again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nigel goes to pick Adam up later that day, there’s no bright smile and a quick rush over and a warm hug like Nigel is used to. Adam wearily smiles and silently follows him to the car. He even opens his own door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes are puffy. Adam has been crying, that much Nigel can tell. But he can't crack. He has to be firm with their boundaries going forwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your day?” Asks Nigel as he normally would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Adam mumbles. Normally he elaborates more. What he learnt, how his classes were, notable things that happened. Nigel waits for more, but nothing more comes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your maths test?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Adam mumbles again as he stares out of the window. Nigel sighs, unsure of how to get Adam to talk to him. He pulls the car up on the side of the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about what happened this morning?” Nigel asks as Adam continues to stare out of the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there something else you want to talk about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Adam says, but his nose is red and his jaw is tight, tears threatening to tumble down his face as they pool in his waterline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have something on your mind that you don’t want to talk about?” Adam hesitated to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” It comes as a mere squeak, weak and vulnerable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you upset with me, Adam?” Nigel asks. There it is again. No ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>baby’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adam. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t twenty questions N—“ Adam cuts himself off, unsure of how to address him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad </span>
  </em>
  <span>would feel and sound weird, but after telling Adam that perhaps they should have some boundaries, calling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nigel </span>
  </em>
  <span>feels unwelcomed. “I just want to go home.” He murmurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam, come on—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please. Let’s just go home.” So with a sigh, Nigel starts the car again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go for lunch then?” Asks Nigel a few quiet minutes later. “We haven’t been in a couple of weeks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.” Adam murmurs, to which Nigel sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… when you want to, will you at least tell me what’s on your mind?” Adam’s jaw tightens as tears threaten to stain his face again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're the fourth person to adopt me and the only one who hasn’t returned me or changed their mind.” Adam says, crumbling a little as he tries to hold himself together. “And I would like it to stay that way.” Nigel’s heart hurts hearing that. That Adam thinks Nigel would change his mind about wanting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I’d do that?” Nigel asks, trying not to sound as bitter as he feels. “Abandon you just because we’ve fallen out? If that’s what this even is.” Adam doesn’t like the way Nigel’s tone has changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t talk to me like that.” Adam’s lip quivers as he cries silently, swallowing as he clenched his fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I have to, because you’re not talking to me at all.” Adam has no response to that. “And now I’m not even getting short answers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Throughout my life I’ve learned it’s best to keep quiet.” Nigel sighs again. It’s back to Adam’s abandonment issues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to prove to you that I won’t abandon you.” Nigel sighs helplessly as he pulls the car up into the drive, but makes no move to get out. “I love you, Adam. When I picked you up that day from the orphanage, when you had your bags and suitcases in your hands, I made a promise to you.” Adam grips the handle of his school bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers that day clear as ever. He was ever so happy. Someone finally wanted him, deemed him worthy enough to have a home. He remembers what Nigel promised him, and he knows Nigel would keep his promise no matter what. But right now, in this very moment, it just doesn’t feel like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This… argument they’re having makes Adam feel like he’s walking on a tightrope. One slip and he’ll lose everything he has. He’ll lose Nigel. He sucks in a deep breath, trying not to look at the man next to him, the man he’s grown to love. He feels hopeless. There’s a looming cloud over his head that just screams abandonment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve drifted apart so quickly, within the space of mere hours. He feels trapped in a corner, as if a step in the wrong direction will ruin everything. It’s better to not move at all. Adam sniffles, his lip wobbling again as tears flood his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some would argue that promises were made to be broken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigel would have said Adam’s reaction was uncalled for, but even that isn’t true. He’s had no one for so long, and then someone comes into his life. Someone he can cling to and depend on, someone to keep him grounded and be the anchor he hasn’t had for so long. And now, that someone is pushing him away. To Adam, it must feel like being abandoned all over again. So Nigel can’t exactly say he doesn’t understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam doesn’t even eat before going up to his room and closing the door. Nigel decided it’s best to give him some space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never anticipated that having a teenager would be this complicated. Not that Adam is complicated, but the situation they’re in certainly is. Nigel didn’t set boundaries before. He let Adam cling as much as he wanted to, let Adam touch as he pleased. Even unspoken boundaries have been breached, and Nigel enabled it. And now he’s punishing Adam for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But at the same time, Nigel can’t deny that their intimacy is unmatched. Having Adam in his arms, against his chest, in his lap, all of it makes Nigel’s heart swell. Seeing his boy happy, and being the one to put a smile on the face of a once abandoned boy makes his heart full. And now he’s ripped the smile off that very same boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns the television on for some background noise, but god, it’s too quiet. Normally Adam would do his homework on the dining room table. Nigel would hear his pen scratch, his calculator tap, his soft umms and ahhs. And then Adam would come over and join him. He’d sit himself in Nigel’s lap, curl up against his chest, and they’d put on a space documentary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nigel misses the weight of his boy on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam does his homework with tears in his eyes. His stomach rumbles, hungry after forgoing lunch upon coming home. But he doesn’t leave his room. Normally, once his work is done, he’d join Nigel on the couch in front of the television. But today, he decides against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he opens his physics textbook and starts a new set of questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to take his mind off how badly it hurts to be rejected. Nigel let him become so attached and suddenly, that attachment has been ripped away. Adam craves his touch. His cuddles and kisses, the hand through his curls. Adam wants it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t focus on these physics questions. With a sigh, he puts his work away and turns off his main bedroom light before turning on his solar system night lamp. Laying on his bed, he watches the planets rotate around the sun, fascinated by the beauty of space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The planets manage to put a small smile on his face amidst his tears. They always do. Just thinking about the stars in the sky, the way they evolve and grow and explode… it’s all so magical. Thinking about space was one of the only things that let him forget about his life at the orphanage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam hasn’t come down at all, and it’s getting late. He hasn’t come down to eat, so Nigel heads upstairs and knocks on his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam?” He calls, knocking gently on the wood. He waits a few moments, but there’s no response. “Adam?” He can hear the rustling of Adam’s duvet, but nothing more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” This time, there’s a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Murmurs Adam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t eaten. Are you hungry?” Asks Nigel. “I can make mac and cheese if you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you.” Adam says, his voice muffled by the blankets. Nigel sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then… will you come down and watch a movie with me?” Asks Nigel. “It’s not the same without you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam softens a little, but he doesn’t respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s Haribo.” Nigel adds. “The non-fizzy one… I know how much you dislike those.” Nigel pauses, and this time, Adam responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be down in a minute.” It sounds no more enthusiastic than his other responses, but at least it’s something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wait for you before I start it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam comes downstairs with his space blanket draped over his shoulders, and he takes a seat at the end of the couch, uncharacteristically far away. Nigel doesn’t mention it, however. He watches as Adam tucks his knees up and curls himself under the blanket before hitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>play. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nigel passes Adam the packet of sweets and he takes a small handful with a soft mumble of thanks. Nigel glances over at the boy, and he notices he’s barely paying attention, eyes glassy and distracted as he stares at the television. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want hot cocoa?” Nigel asks. “I’ll even put cream and marshmallows on it.” He offers, hoping to get Adam to talk to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you talk to me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s there to talk about?” Adam asks quietly. “You told me no. And that was that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But now you're not talking to me at all.” Sighs Nigel, at a loss for what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe I just think I’ve overstepped my boundaries more than enough.” Adam reasons, sucking on a Haribo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It certainly feels that way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to feel like that.” Nigel shuffles closer. “And I’m sorry I made you feel like that.” Adam keeps quiet, sucking on another Haribo. “I’m tryin’ here, Adam. I’ve never had a kid before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing a good job.” Adam smiles for the first time that day, and it’s a genuine, tender, sweet smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It certainly doesn’t feel that way.” Echoes Nigel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are.” Assures Adam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I were you wouldn’t be looking so miserable and unable to talk to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you’re not doing a good job.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Says Nigel. “But it does mean I’ve upset you. And at the moment, I don’t know how to fix it.” Adam shrugs, clutching his blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither do I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam goes silently to bed after the credits roll. He doesn’t give Nigel a hug and say good night, and he doesn’t ask for a good night kiss. Nigel doesn’t like seeing Adam so upset. He shouldn’t feel like he did in the orphanage - unloved and unwanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nigel goes up to bed later that evening, Adam’s room is completely silent. He’s likely asleep already. So slowly, he opens the door, and sure enough, Adam is fast asleep. With a soft sigh, he gently uncovers the lower half of Adam’s face and caresses his cheek. He kneels down and kisses his hairline, sweeping a curl behind his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks so content when he’s asleep, like there’s not a problem in the world. His lashes are long, his cheeks soft yet a little sculpted, his curls neatly tamed, even while he sleeps. Nigel’s hand cards through his hair, missing that feeling of silky locks between his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nigel admires his boy for a moment longer before kissing his cheek and his temple once more, then standing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tiptoe around each other for over a week. They haven’t kissed or even cuddled in that time. Nigel aches to have Adam’s weight in his lap, to have his soft hands up the back of his shirt and his nose nuzzled in his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how to get Adam to open up. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam to be mad at him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam to feel like he can shout at him and be upset with him. Because Adam is still scared of being abandoned again and as a result he still won’t let Nigel know how he feels. Adam still has this mindset where he has to be submissive and avoid conflict and talking just to keep a roof over his head. He's completely closed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Adam comes down for dinner, he looks just as miserable as he has for the last week, even with his favourite meal in front of him. Nigel even made him hot cocoa to go with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Adam mumbles softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I umm… I’m going out tomorrow night.” Nigel says. “So I’ll be back late.” Adam just simply nods, prodding at his pasta. “Aren't you going to ask who I’m going with or when I’ll be back?” Adam shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my business.” He murmurs. Nigel sighs, clenching his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's arranged a date just to try and get Adam to react. He wants to be yelled at and screamed at and cried to so he can just scoop his boy up and hold him close. But Adam doesn't crack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next evening, Nigel comes down the stairs, well dressed and smelling of that cologne Adam loves so much. Adam is sitting on the sofa, curled up with his blanket and a space documentary on in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back soon.” Nigel says. “I left you my card to order in if you want… so don’t forget to eat something.” Nigel picks up his keys and his wallet, sliding them into his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Adam.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you going to see?” Adam can’t help but ask. He grips one of the couch cushions to his chest, fingers digging in as his jaw clenches, a raging jealousy bubbling in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A woman, a colleague of mine.” Nigel says. “Just testing the waters.” Adam feels his heart sink and his stomach drop as tears prick his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A date then.” Adam sighs, trying not to sound so hateful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“‘If you want all of me, then you can have all of me.’” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Recites Adam. “That’s what you said to me.” Adam wants to force him to stay. To not go out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s still true.” Adam can only nod. When he doesn’t respond, Nigel takes that as his cue to leave. “I’ll be home soon. I love you, Adam.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drive safely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam doesn’t cry until Nigel has left the house. Nigel lied to him. He can’t help but wonder if Nigel did that on purpose… arranging a date and lying to him. Or maybe this is part of him enforcing boundaries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam is angry at himself for caring so much. What Nigel does in his free time shouldn’t bother him so much, but it does. Knowing that Nigel has gone out on a date, with a love interest, makes a wave of angry, bitter jealousy rise in his chest. The fact that he rejected Adam, yet is actively seeking someone else, is just proof that Adam isn’t good enough for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigel is distracted through the whole date. She’s talking and talking, but he’s staring off into space, thinking only of Adam. He punished Adam for breaking unspoken boundaries between them, but now he realises that he wants that too. He likes the feel of Adam’s hands on his body, his thighs gripping his hips as they cuddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been over a week since he’s had so much as a kiss. Nigel didn’t think he’d be as starving for it as he is now. He wants Adam to crack so Nigel can finally pull him back into his arms and fill in those cracks. He wants him to cry and sob and tell Nigel he hates him, so he can kiss the vile words off his lips. Nigel wants to hold Adam until he’s all sobbed out and boneless against his body, finally unafraid to show how he feels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Partway through his date, Nigel gets up, unable to keep away any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nigel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to leave.” Nigel announces, picking up his blazer. “Something has come up.” He doesn’t even say </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodbye </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the woman before he rushes out of the restaurant door and to his car, leaving his poor date with the weight of the bill. He doesn’t care though, he just wants to get home to his boy. He can’t stand their tip-toeing and walking on eggshells any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returns home after being gone for only just over an hour to find Adam still in the same place, curled in a ball and covered with his space blanket. He’s crying. Absolutely sobbing. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartbreaking. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nigel can hear Adam’s sniffles and cries as he hides under his blanket, crying his eyes out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no way Nigel could have left him all night. The boy hasn’t even eaten and he shows no signs of wanting to eat either. Nigel’s heart sinks, heavy with guilt at the thought of leaving his boy alone in such a fragile state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” He calls softly, and Adam’s sobs immediately cut off as he lets out a soft whimper, as if he’s afraid to cry, knowing Nigel is there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you home?” Adam croaks, choking on a sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To see you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me.” Adam mumbles, timid and unsure of himself. “You’ve already lied to me. I don’t like it when people lie to me.” He hears Nigel’s footsteps approach, and the closer they get. The harder he grips his blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying.” Insists Nigel as he climbs carefully onto the sofa and cages him in, his forearms planted either side of the lump that is Adam’s head. He noses at the blanket covering his head, and he can feel the shell of his ear beneath the fabric. “I came home early because I missed you.” Adam’s breath hitches again. “Will you look at me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Adam says, firm, yet hoarse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, baby?” Cooes Nigel, and Adam shivers at the purr of his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please leave me alone, Nigel.” Adam whispers, his breath cut off with another hiccupped sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nigel sighs. It’s clear that Adam isn’t going to talk to him. With a frown, he climbs off the sofa, and Adam feels the warmth that encased him dissipate. He hears Nigel’s socked feet walk away, leaving him under the blanket on the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to eat, then.” He mumbles. He turns to leave, but the lump under the blankets shuffles, and Adam finally sits up to look at him, face tear stained and red, eyes puffy and dull with anguish. Nigel’s heart cracks at the sight of his boy in such a state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returns to Adam’s side and pulls him into his arms. Immediately, Adam’s hands dig into his back and he buries his face in his collar bone. Adam </span>
  <em>
    <span>sobs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Heart wrenching, gut twisting sobs as he clings to Nigel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nigel sits down, pulling his boy into his lap. “There we go.” He says softly, running one hand up and down his back as the other cradles his neck. “It’s okay baby, I’m here now, I’ve got you.” Adam’s whole body shakes as he cries, Nigel’s voice soothing and soft in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” Adam chokes through tears as he nuzzles against Nigel’s neck. He’s missed this so much - having those strong arms around his body, a firm chest against his. He’s felt so touch-starved over the last week with no one to cuddle with and cling to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, baby.” Sighs Nigel. “I’m sorry, too.” Nigel holds him tight, relaxing against the sofa as Adam lets it all out, a week's worth of frustration and hurt and fear let out in a stream of tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you.” Cooes Nigel as Adam’s tears simmer down. Adam sniffles, tucking his head under Nigel’s chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too…” Adam whimpers as he focuses on the feeling of the hand running down his back and the fingers in his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d never dream of abandoning you, or leaving you.” He promises. “When I picked you up from the orphanage that day I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m going to make sure this boy is happy. Make sure he always has a home to return to and someone who loves him and who he can depend on.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Smiles Nigel nostalgically. “I said to myself that I’d make sure you felt loved, that you felt fulfilled and happy, and if you weren’t happy, that you could tell me why and I’d be able to fix it.” Adam sniffles again, trembling in Nigel’s arms as Nigel’s fingers lace through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess this week has shown me that it’s not possible to put boundaries between us after all, is it?” Muses Nigel with a soft smile and a chuckle as Adam shakes his head vehemently against his chest. “Will you forgive me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you give me a kiss.” Mumbles Adam into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t give you a kiss if you won’t look at me, baby.” Chuckles Nigel sweetly with a soft smile. Hesitantly, Adam lifts his head. His eyes are still puffy and his nose is still red, but he smiles. Actually smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, baby.” Leaning in, Nigel kisses a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. He pulls away, but Adam lets out a needy noise. Without protest, Nigel presses kiss after kiss to Adam’s lips, each one quick and gentle as the smile on Adam’s face gets wider and wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmh…” Adam lets out a squeak of surprise when Nigel’s tongue flicks across the seam of his lips and he pulls back abruptly, fists gripping Nigel’s shirt as he shyly looks away, face red. “N-Nigel…” he whines, savouring the taste of Nigel’s tongue on his lips as he pants. He feels his cunt grow damn as Nigel purrs in his ear and runs his hands up and down his sides, over his hips and down his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You surprised me.” He mumbles, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a bad thing? Teases Nigel, to which Adam shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me again.” Adam asks, bold yet shy. And of course, Nigel can’t deny him. With a smile, he leans in and kisses Adam once more, their lips brushing as his tongue traces Adam’s lip. This time, Adam doesn’t pull back. He parts his lips, face heated as he wraps his arms around Nigel’s neck and kisses back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nigel can feel himself getting hard as he kisses his boy. Adam clearly notices, if the way he moans and grinds his hips is any indication. Nigel’s hands rest on his ass, kneading gently as they kiss, but soon, Adam has to pull away for a breath. He gasps, panting as Nigel lets out a soft purr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot to breathe…” he squeaks, much to Nigel’s amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me take you upstairs.” Whispers Nigel as Adam nods. So, lifting his boy up, Adam’s legs curl around Nigel’s hips. Nigel notices how light his boy is, and makes a mental note to feed him more. He carries him up the stairs and to the master bedroom, dropping him on the mattress with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam can feel his heart racing a million miles a minute in his chest, his face beat red as he admires the handsome man above him. This man he’s come to adore and depend on, this man who treats him as worthy and capable, this man who believes in him and encourages him. Adam doesn’t think he’s ever met a man so extraordinary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nigel hovers over him, knelt between Adam’s spread thighs as he admires the boy beneath him, radiant and adorable and so loveable. He reaches out, caressing his cheek before brushing a soft curl behind his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nigel…” Adam whimpers as Nigel slides down his pyjama shorts, exposing the wet spot on Adam’s panties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make me question my morals you know, baby.” Chuckles Nigel as he cups Adam’s cotton covered mound, pleased with the way Adam preens and bucks his hips. He takes his time running his hands up and down his bare inner thighs and over his mound, enjoying the way Adam grows more and more desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Large, gentle hands slide the cotton panties down his legs. Adam closes his legs, embarrassed as Nigel catches a glimpse of those soft, plush lips, glistening with slick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me see, baby.” Croons Nigel as he gently nudges apart Adam’s legs. Adam’s legs fall open easily and the younger man holds his breath as Nigel soaks in the sight of his pretty pussy. “Stunning…” he sighs, his hand resting on Adam’s inner thigh as his thumb gently tugs his lips apart, exposing his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nigel…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby?” Croons Nigel as he pushes Adam’s legs up to his chest, taking the younger man by surprise. Adam can barely respond as Nigel presses kisses to his inner thighs, his lips ghosting over his lips as he noses at his pussy. “Mmh…” he purrs softly as Adam mewls, slick flooding his folds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ahh… Nigel… this is embarrassing…” pouts Adam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?” He asks, pressing a chaste kiss to soft lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel… exposed…” huffs Adam as his brow creases, yet his cunt throbs with need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a bad thing?” Purrs Nigel, glancing up from between plush thighs. Adam’s lips purse, his face red as he wills himself to relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it doesn’t smell g-good down there…” he mumbles. Nigel inhales deeply, that musky, sweet scent of Adam’s pussy filling his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmh… you smell divine, baby.” He promises. Adam squirms, his hips jerking, much to Nigel’s delight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t…” Nigel lets out a breathy laugh against his folds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you do.” Nigel doesn’t give him a chance to protest. He kisses his folds and drags his tongue up the slit and right to the pearly, slick nub, the tip of his tongue massaging that bundle of nerves as Adam moans, struggling to keep his hips still. Nigel sighs against his folds, the sweetness overwhelming as he savours the honey on his tongue. His cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby…” purrs Nigel, causing Adam to whine at the vibrations coursing through his pussy. His face turns red as a tomato, another gush of slick flooding his folds as he hears Nigel swear for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Nigel…!” Adam breathlessly gasps as Nigel envelops his lips around his clit and sucks. He holds Adam’s hips against the mattress to keep him still, the younger man’s legs thrashing as he throws his head back, moaning lewdly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sensitive.” Murmurs Nigel against his clit as a kiss ghosts over the nub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of c-course I am…” pouts Adam with another soft noise as Nigel licks between his folds and sucks on his lips, growling into his cunt. “A-haaaa… N-Nigel… oh— ahh… mmh…!” Adam can feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>something… </span>
  </em>
  <span>it feels like a knot, building deep in his gut. His pussy throbs, clamping around nothing as Nigel continues to suck his clit and kiss his lips and lap his folds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nigel's tongue dips into his hole and Adam positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>yelps. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! N-Nigel! Ah, please, please, m-more…” The tip of Nigel’s tongue brushes a firm, fleshy spot inside of him, just scraping the edges, but it pulls more and more noises from Adam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boy trembles, soft, breathless mewls punched from his lungs every time Nigel’s tongue flicks just the right spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam feels that warm knot in his gut threaten to unravel. It feels like his bladder is full, and each sickle of Nigel’s lips and each brush of his tongue only increases the pressure. He tries to hold that feeling back, his cunt clamping around Nigel’s tongue over and over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh! W-wait, Nigel… Nigel, please, it feels funny…” he gasps, but Nigel doesn’t let up. “It feels like I’m gonna pee…” Adam bites his lip, too scared to let himself indulge in the feeling of Nigel’s lips, fearful of his bladder giving way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seems to only make Nigel’s mouth work harder. Adam lets out a cry of pleasure as he digs a hand into Nigel’s hair, tugging at his locks to keep himself grounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nigel, Nigel, a-ahh… please… oh, god, ahh—!” Adam’s hips stutter and he holds Nigel’s face between his legs as he squirts. He sobs, embarrassed as slick gushes from his cunt, splashing Nigel’s chin and mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam whimpers as he comes down from his orgasm, his hand loosening from Nigel’s hair. He covers his face, tears streaming down his face out of sheer humiliation. Adam’s body shakes with pleasure as Nigel runs a hand up and down his thighs, but it doesn’t concern him any less to see his baby crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nigel hovers over his boy and gently pulls his hand away from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” Nigel cups his face, brushing the tears away. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I p-peed…” he whimpers. Nigel blinks in surprise, but then lets out a soft laugh. His boy is so adorable. So naive and so innocent. Nigel kisses his lips, smiling against his mouth as timid hands grip his back. It’s no surprise that Adam has never had an orgasm. But now, he has, and Nigel is determined to make that a much, much more regular occurrence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>called an orgasm, baby.” Chuckles Nigel, kissing him again. “Let me make you feel even better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam is positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>shivering. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nigel has been opening him up for what feels like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sobs, tears of pleasure streaking his cheeks as Nigel slides a third finger in. Currently, he's say in Nigel’s lap with his back to his fuzzy chest, head thrown back against Nigel’s shoulder as he digs his hands into his thighs. Nigel’s free arm wraps around Adam’s waist, holding him tight against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nigel… Nigel, ah, p-please…” he gasps, swallowing thickly as he clenched around Nigel’s thick fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's wet. So, so wet. Sweet juice clings to Nigel’s fingers in cobwebs, slick, lewd noises echoing in the room every time Nigel drives his fingers in and out. He kisses Adam’s knee as he spreads his fingers, relishing in the way Adam cries out and bucks his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, his boy is gorgeous. His cock is in agony, and he’s desperate to fill Adam. But he’s patient. This is all about Adam after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please Nigel… more… please, I want it…” Adam’s chest heaves, and he lets out a breathless, desperate groan as Nigel’s fingers pull out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So wet for me, baby…” sighs Nigel as he kisses Adam’s face and holds his fingers up to his lips. Adam shudders with arousal as Nigel licks his fingers, and Nigel lets out a pure from deep in his chest at the sweetness that resonates against Adam’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Croons Nigel. Adam can feel Nigel’s cock, hard against his ass as he grinds his hips back and nods. Adam’s shaky hand grasps his cock, aligning it to his cunt, gasping when the tip kisses his hole. “Take it slowly, baby.” Nigel encourages, running his hands up and down Adam’s sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam’s thighs tremble as he sinks down, the thick tip parting his plush folds. “A-ahh… N-Nigel… oh… f-feels… haaaa…” Adam’s curls are matted to his forehead with sweat, droplets clinging to the tips of his hair as he pants. Nigel holds his hips, guiding him down, but half way, Adam has to stop. “N-nngh!” His face is flustered redder than a cherry, and Nigel brings a hand to his face and pushes his hair out of the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, baby.” He praises. “Take it slowly, there’s no need to hurry.” He tries to keep his voice steady and calm, but Adam is so tight around him. He’s so warm, swallowing him so well and Nigel is struggling to hold back after being on edge for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby…” Nigel sighs shakily, kissing his shoulder and nosing at his neck. “God, I’m so close…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already?” Adam teases breathlessly as he sinks down another inch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a brat.” Growls Nigel lovingly, his fingers digging into Adam’s thigh as he bites his lip and moans, low and loud. Adam can only muster a breathy chuckle before he mewls again, Nigel’s girth spreading and filling him so deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ahh… Daddy…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That does it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nigel bites into Adam’s shoulder and comes, not even the whole way inside his boy. “Fuck, oh, fuck, Adam…!” He breathes heavily, sharply through his nose as his hips stutter, trying his best not to force himself all the way into that wet warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh!” Adam gasps, shuddering at the feel of Nigel’s teeth. Humiliation burns in his chest at the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>that word </span>
  </em>
  <span>just slid from his lips. His cunt clamps rhythmically around Nigel’s cock as he drops his hips all the way down, Nigel filling him so well that when he drops his hand to his tummy, he can just about feel the swell of Nigel’s cock under the taut skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nigel, Nigel, Daddy…” as Nigel comes down from his orgasm, Adam scrambles to grab his hand, moving it to feel his tummy. “B-big… so big, D-Daddy…” Adam’s courage builds the more he calls Nigel </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Daddy’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>especially when he’s met with no protest. In fact, he's met with exactly the opposite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, baby… you like it when Daddy fills you like this? Hmm?” Adam mewls, trembling in Nigel’s arms as their hips roll in tandem, Nigel’s cock grinding against Adam’s sweet spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah… ‘m gonna come… please, please, Daddy, ah, ah…” Adam sobs when Nigel’s fingers move to his clit, rolling the engorged bud beneath the pad of his finger. His fingers spread into a V shape, bracketing Adam’s stuffed lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, baby. Whenever you want.” Nigel’s fingers massage Adam’s plush, full lips, then, with a flick to his clit, Adam suddenly comes, wailing as he throws his head back and squirts around Nigel’s cock. “Fuck, baby, holy shit… fuck—!” The grip of Adam’s velvet softness rippling around his cock pushes Nigel over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes hard, spilling deep into his darling boy as Adam shakes and cries in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nigel…” pants Adam as he clings to Nigel, his thighs trembling as his chest, glistening with sweat, heaves with every breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful boy…” murmurs Nigel into his neck. He pulls out, causing Adam to let a mewl of protest, his cunt clamping in an attempt to keep the come from seeping out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Nigel snakes a hand down Adam’s chest and slides two fingers between the soft, swollen lips of his pussy, abused and red and shiny with slick and come. Gently, he fingers Adam, keeping him stuffed and stimulated, keeping that flow of breathy moans going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nigel…” mewls Adam again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy yourself, baby?” Nigel asks, peppering his neck in kisses. Adam can barely nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tired…” Adam pouts. Nigel purrs, the heel of his palm gently pressing against Adam’s clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you cleaned up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigel expects Adam to fall straight asleep after a bath. But instead, Adam clambers into his lap and clings to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nigel…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby?” Cooes Nigel, one arm curled around Adam’s back as the other holds his phone. He hooks his chin over Adam’s shoulder, eyes trained on his phone as he runs his hand up and down his boy’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Nigel…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, baby.” Nigel smiles. “Rest now.” Adam nods against his neck, but makes no effort to move out of Nigel’s lap— not that Nigel expects him to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Nigel…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, baby.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this don’t forget to check out my <a href="https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai">Twitter!</a> I mainly shitpost but whatever</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>